Supernatural Buffy the vampire slayer
by Deansgirlforever
Summary: Dean just back from hell is not coping as well as everyone would like. With a new evil for the Winchester's to fight how long will it be before Dean loses his mind.


Supernatural / Buffy the vampire slayer

Part 1

Dean slammed the boot shut and eyed Sam " so your telling me Thor's hammer is in one of dads lock ups ?"

Sam nodded as he opened the back door and threw his coat in the seat" yes and bobby wants us to go and get it apparently there is this new threat and it wants the hammer something about blood and eternal life"

Den shook his head as he walked over to him " ok so where is it ?"

" Sunnydale was all he said"

Dean got into the impala and closed the door he then turned to Sam who got in the other side " doesn't Faith live there ?"

Sam nodded " yeah there used to be something called a hell mouth there"

Dean switched on the engine and sped off down the road. "Mouth of hell ?"

" yes how did you know that ?" Sam asked actually impressed by his older brothers knowledge.

" I dated a cheerleader once she used to go to Sunnydale high school "

And then lust like that Sam wasn't impressed anymore " when you say dated ?"

" slept well not a lot of that went on damn that was a hot night" a wry smile flashed across deans lips.

" did you even get her name ?"

Dean thought long and hard then shrugged " Melissa or Emma something like that"

Sam rolled his eyes as he looked out of the window thy were both so different Dean was the carefree wild one while Sam was quiet and clearly brainy. " do you think we should text Faith ?"

Dean shrugged as he kept his eyes on the road " and say what ? Oh hi sis I know it's been ages but we need to find Thor's hammer for a powerful god can we have dinner ?"

(Faith was johns daughter from a previous relationship,)

" well not like that but we should let her know we are coming to see her at least " Sam responded

" fine but she's going to pissed " dean replied he as he pulled into a truck stop " refills" he grinned.

Half an hour later Sam got off the phone he took the coffee that dean gave him.

" well ?" Dean asked as he leant against the impala

" after she stopped chewing my ear off about we never come to see her, she said great she can't wait "

" and that too half an hour ?"

Sam sighed " well she wanted to tell me about what everyone had been doing and I still have no idea who Buffy or willow is but apparently they have moved away and Xander"

" the bug guy ?" Dean asked with a mouthful of burger

" yeah she said he has also moved away"

" didn't she bang him once ?"

Sam eyed him " possibly, and way she said the only one that might know where dads lockup was is Giles ?"

Dean swallowed then took another mouthful " the Liberian ?"

Sam sipped his coffee " watcher he trains slayers "

" what's a slayer ?" He was really clueless

Sam just shook his head slowly " like us but they are normally women and when one dies another one comes forward, seriously do you know nothing about this ?"

Dean shrugged as he swallowed the last bite " why would i your the nerd Sammy not me" he finished the cup of coffee and threw it in the bin. " so Sunnydale it is then.

( hours later sparing the god awful car journey )

" so this is Sunnydale ?" Dean answered as he got out of the car and eyed the old and tattered sign " not much here dude "

Sam also got out " they rebuilding it " Sam pointed to new houses being built ahead of them " apparently there was a really big thing happened here years ago"

Dean rolled his eyes " Sammy seriously you need to get laid " he chuckled and locked the car up " so where's faith and does she have a driveway ?"

Sam was about to answer when his phone beeped loudly " it's faith " he txt her quickly he then looked up " she's got a driveway"

" is she freaking psycho now ?"

" dean it's psychic and she know what you'd like you car"

Dean threw him a disgusted look " she's my baby that's why she knows me" he then got in the car and eyed him " where to ?"

Dean pulled into a massive driveway atop a hill he got out and stared up at the mansion " woah slayers get paid well"

Sam for out and looked up " rich uncle ?"

" gotta meet this rich uncle he might give us something like this "

" Dean we are not related to him "

" Sam if I have to marry him I will get a mansion" he walked towards the door he knocked lightly he smiled brightly as faith answered " a freaking mansion are you kidding me ?"

" hello to you to " she chuckled and pulled him to a hug " come in " She then pulled Sam into a hug as well she then let go and closed the door behind him " it's great to see you guys I have missed you"

Dean looked around then to her " you to so how did you get this place ?"

Sam laughed and shook his head " don't you just love him"

Faith rolled her eyes " I am dating a billionaire "

" no freaking way" dean replied

" no you idiot I am with Angelus he does really well for himself he does have a hotel in LA but I wanted to stay here I love Sunnydale "

Sam stared at her " Angelus as vampire with an angelic face ?"

Dean shrugged " never heard of him" he then walked past them and walked into the kitchen " any beers sweetness ?"

" yes Sam and yes Dean in the fridge oh yeah" she walked over to him and slapped him across the head " that's for Buffy ?"

" oh god you didn't " Dean "

" ok first ow and second Buffy ?"

Faith placed her hands on her hips " blonde, pretty, ex cheerleader ?"

" oh shit yeah I remember her " he grinned then shook his head " what she was hot ?"

Both Sam and faith rolled their eyes " so ok tell me about Thor's hammer ?" Sam asked happy to change the subject.

Faith grabbed two more beers and handed one to Sam " it's the most powerful weapon to date it can destroy gods and goddess "

Dean looked up " goddess ?"

" yeah apparently this big new evil is a goddess, Buffy fought her once managed to destroy her human vessel which should have destroyed her but it turns out she's like a Uber goddess only Thor's hammer could take her down and then we could trap her in a box and sink her in the ocean "

Dean sat down " sounds complicated "

Sam took a seat to " sounds great I mean come on Dean it's an actual goddess "

Dean eyed him he was just like a fan girl at times " yeah I got that party thanks Sam " he then eyed faith " so what does this chick want ?"

" well she came her before for the key it will open the worlds our world to hers which is why she needs Thor's hammer or another key I am not clear on that part Giles was very vague "

" what's the key ?" Sam asked

" oh you didn't research that part brain box ?" Dean answered sarcastically

" well at least I wasn't chatting up the waitress dean" he snapped back

Faith grabbed both of them " jeez I could bang both of your heads together ...the key is a a mystical ball of energy but it also acts as the means to unlock the door to her world but it also will destroy our world in the process"

Dean finished his beer and threw it in the bin " right so we find the key before she finds it it's simple "

" except it's not " she replied " last time it was Dawn Buffy's sister but this time I have no idea who it could be"

" was she born in a vessel ?" Sam asked

" yes but Giles has lately found out a lot more information about her. It turned out the vessel she used to be in was just like a temporary body she had a backup plan "

" and that is ?" Dean asked

" she had another vessel if she ever got destroyed which she didn't not completely anyway" she took a breath " it's a little ball of energy flowing and once she finds it she will have the vessel she needs"

Dean shook his head " so we find the energy we find her and stop her before she regenerates ?"

Faith nodded " Giles said we will know when she is near because the earth will shake and the heavens will rain blood"

Sam pulled out his phone " hang on" he then walked off.

" is he ok ?" She asked Dean

" yeah why wouldn't he be ?"

" Sam's right sometimes you are completely clueless"

Sam held the phone to his ear as he stood against the wall " are you sure ? Ok thanks " he smiled lightly " yeah I enjoyed it to " as he spoke to the women on the phone " Sunnydale yeah I know ...maybe on Tuesday" he chuckled lightly " I know me to, ok I will txt you, see ya " he hung up the phone he could hear Dean and faith still talking about the key, he sighed softly and walked back in " sorry about that"

" who was that ?" Dean asked

" oh no one " Sam responded

" long call for no one Sammy " dean folded his arms

" I can have a life Dean " he then turned to faith " where's your bathroom ?"

" up the stairs second on the right " she smiled softly then when he was gone she glared at Dean " what the hell ?"

" what ?"

" your attitude for one why are you so snippy with him ?" She asked

" I am not " Dean replied

" yeah you are you keep doing it what's going on Dean ?"

He sighed lightly " he hadn't stopped since I came back Faith he always trying to get me to care and share "

" because he is worried we all were you had been gone months "

" years actually down there " he closed his eyes the images of what he had done in the pit still haunted him " I don't need it faith "

" well you might not but Sam cares that's all Dean think about it ever since you were a kid you have protected him been there for him and then you're gone"

" I didn't go on vacation Faith I went to hell besides he has dealt with out me before why was this so different?"

Faith let out a little sigh " because this time he felt lost, he was here for months he wouldn't let it go he asked everyone including demons how to get you back "

Dean sucked in his breath " I told him nothing would work"

" and you just expected him to give up ? Damn it Dean you are a Winchester you know giving up isn't even an option" Faith softened her tone " look both of you I love to bits when I found out I had two brothers I freaked at first but then I realised I would always have you guys watching my back protecting me as I will always with you to but this distance between you it's not good"

Dean stood up and stretched " I am done in where's the bedroom"

She growled and grabbed his arm " don't you do that don't you ignore what's going on around you, right now you're brother needs you more then ever, you have to talk to him tell him what happened "

Dean laughed wryly " I cant even face it myself faith how the hell am I suppose to tell him ?" He sat back down he placed his head in his hands.

She moved closer and moved his hands away from his head she held them gently " sweetie talk to me please"

Dean looked up a single tear dripped down his face " I don't know what to do I am damaged faith "

She laughed lightly " hello I am the poster girl for damaged goods, the point is we all here but what you went through down there Dean it's killing you"

He shook his head sadly " that's the thing everyone thinks I went through all kinds of hell down there but the truth is I didn't " he paused trying to explain " I did it willingly I killed willingly, " he stared into her eyes " and I ...enjoyed it so much that since i came back I don't want to be here stuff...happened down there I am I don't know what to feel"

She listened carefully she had no idea what he had been going through, Sam only ever told her he was fine but she realised now he was far from it. " what did you do ?"

Dean shook his head " you would hate me everyone would no one would understand me trust me on that"

" Dean I am the girl who ended up becoming a rouge slayer I have done things I am not proud of, "

" not as bad as me " he replied

" this isn't a competition bub " she chuckled " seriously what happened ?"

Dean knew this would take all the courage he had left " I was I was working with lucifer "

She stared wide eyed " please tell me you were made to do that "

" see straight away this is the reaction I expected that's why I can't tell Sam "

Faith backtracked " no look I am sorry I didn't mean to sound all judgemental "

" yeah well I expected it " he stood up " anyway I need sleep"

" no you can't just hit me with that bombshell and go to bed ...Dean why ?"

He leant against the wall " I don't know how it started or why all I remember is him watching as I flayed and mutilated thousands of souls"

She shook her head and pulled him into a hug " Jesus Dean I don't know what to say"

He held her for a second but then let go and moved away " there is nothing you can say faith it's done I just have to live with it" he looked at her " see why I can't tell Sam ? He would hate me I put him through so much when lucifer used his body and now I was done there kissing ass"

" I hope that rhetorical ?" She asked

" yes but it's still not gonna change anything I am a hypocrite faith "

" no your not Dean down there you said yourself you have to learn to get on you have to do what you can otherwise it's you that's gets tortured "

" before yes but this time was different I wasn't locked in a cage or tortured I was seen as a higher being and I liked it it was refreshing not to have to hide away and I could do and have whatever I wanted "

" but it was wrong those souls down there weren't all evil your not evil " she answered now fearful for her brothers state of mind" dean please you gotta see what you did was wrong, hunting and killing monsters is fine but torturing innocent souls that's not ok"

Dean stared at her " they weren't innocent that's why they were down there heaven wasn't their reward they are killers and rapists was I really doing a bad thing ?"

She shook her head " fine but what about those ones who don't have a choice the ones who feel they can't go on and they end it they end up there to Dean then what ?"

" that's not fair" he moved past her

" yes it is fair if you want to go there then we will, you need to face the facts that what you did wasn't good"

" and what about you faith what have you done that wasn't good ? Oh yeah that's right you killed a couple of humans went rouge and ended up in in a damn coma through the slayer kicking your ass, not to forget the mayor yeah I know about that to"

She stared at him that hurt" you know what do what you want I am past caring" she then pushed past him " bedrooms upstairs to the left" and on that note she slammed the veranda doors behind her.

" well that wasn't clever was it ?"

Dean turned round to see the darker side of Dean staring at him " no maybe not but she pushed to far"

" and you caved well at least you're secret is safe with ruby " the darker side grinned wildly.

Dean sat down " because I know if I say anything about her I would have to admit it to myself that I turned to her that I wanted her as much as she wanted me and that's not happening "

His darker side laughed " damn we are wimpy"

" shut up!" Dean snapped

" wow you came back swinging then champ" he smirked lightly " and what about poor Sammy ? How long can we keep this secret before he finds out you weren't just killing down there"

Dean closed his eyes he couldn't deal with this " he won't know"

" right so your banging his ex in hell and he isn't going to find out ? Come on Dean we are smarter then that " he sat down against the wall

" then what do I do tell him ? He will kill me I out him through so much shit with ruby and now i did the exact same thing"

" then tell him I mean we both know Sam isn't known for his brawn the most he will do is go and sulk in a corner"

Dean was about to answer when he heard footsteps he turned round " Sam don't creep on me like that "

Sam cocked his head " who were you talking to ?"

" I was singing he quickly answered

" seriously?" He shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

Dean realised the darker side wasn't there, he shrugged and followed Sam in he sat down " what's wrong ?"

Sam switched the kettle on " I could ask you the same question.

" Sammy don't start "

" start what Dean ? I haven't been able to start anything because you close ranks on me" he let out a little sigh as he grabbed a cup and the coffee tin

" and why do I do that huh ? Maybe because I don't want to go into what happened down there just know I am back and that's it"

Sam poured the hot water into his cup and put two spoons of coffee in the cup. " it's the second time you have been to hell Dean the last time damn near destroyed you"

" yes it did hence I don't want to talk about it" dean answered as he sat down " some things should remain buried "

Sam sat down and eyed him " have you been watching pet symmetry ?"

" what no why would you even ...no" he replied

" that's a line from it you know Jud says it to Louis after church"

Dean gave him a puzzled look " wait is that the one with the busty blonde who who takes the guy down with the long finger knives "

Sam rolled his eyes " that's Freddy Kruger "

Dean smiled " that guy rocked and those knives man that's brutal, so which one is your one then ?"

" Dean I am not gonna explain it to you ...you fell asleep though it "

Dean cocked his head " dude in a hockey mask ?"

" that's Jason " Sam huffed

" ok then I don't know " dean replied as he stood up and walked over to the fridge he looked into it " ooh pie" he took it out and grabbed a spoon he turned round and leant against the the sink " killer doll ?"

" that's Chucky Jesus Dean it's no one like that it's about a..."

Dean held his hand up " dude I don't care your the horror buff not me" Sam shook his head " clearly as you fall asleep every time "

Dean took a bite of the pie " umm...good...cherry" was all he managed to say.

Sam finished his coffee as he looked at his brother stuffing the pie into his mouth " jerk" he chuckled

" bitch" Dean replied as they both laughed for the first time in months.

The moon shone brightly and the trees blew lightly, suddenly the earth shook violently, as something fell from the sky, it landed with a hard thump a big black glob, oozed out of the hole it had made, it started to stand up to take shape twisting and turning moulding itself as it had never done before, bones and flesh appeared where before there was nothing but gloop. A bright light suddenly illuminated from inside the rest becoming thinner and taller with an hour glass figure, long blonde hair flowed down its back, eyes began to appear followed by a nose and a mouth, perky breasts appeared making way for the womanly shape it was turning into. It coughed lightly as it shivered in the darkness. Earth was where it needed to be and this time, it wouldn't give up as easy.


End file.
